


No one made me dance

by writernotwaiting



Series: Inverse [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Poetry, based on thebookhunter'sfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writernotwaiting/pseuds/writernotwaiting
Summary: Based on chapter 4 of thebookhunter's fic Serpent, "It's been years, but Thor's still not over Loki. He has put some sort of life back together, but now Serpent are back in town, and whatever semblance of peace and balance he's managed to create is about to be turned on its head."





	No one made me dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebookhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Serpent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506325) by [thebookhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter). 



**Nobody made me dance**  

Ours was no waltz,  
though you wore silk  
and leather.  
Our path was a savage tango,  
hands sliding  
across  
your waist,  
our feet  
a blur,  
sweat trickling  
between  
our shoulders  
as we  
careened  
across  
the stage—

manic,  
self-consuming.

it promised to eat us whole.  
We didn’t have a chance—  
didn’t want a chance.

Now your eyes are as wide as a skylight,  
twice as bright,  
their light a promise  
pinning me to a memory,  
a murmur of a fractured orchestra.

You say you’re sorry you broke it,  
but I make sure  
it stays  
that way.


End file.
